


Hotdogs Are Valid!

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Canon, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, RyoSpe, Some Humor, aged-down characters, why do I love these idiots so much?, yeah I head-canon them being a couple even before the series began too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Spectre didn't really feel comfortable when Ryoken took him out to eat hotdogs for the first time.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Hotdogs Are Valid!

**Author's Note:**

> I officially "blame" Whistle_Mist for giving me this idea! XD :P
> 
> Also, we don't really know when exactly Ryoken has started buying hotdogs at Café Nagi, so I imagine this fic taking place approximately 1,5 or 2 years before the series began.

"I am not so sure about that, Ryoken-sama!" hesitation was the main force that made Spectre's descent down those endless stairs so slow.

Ryoken rolled his eyes as he patiently waited, having already made it almost till the end of their way.

"Don't worry!" young Kogami had to shout in response as the weather was quite windy today. "It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?!"

Spectre caught up with Ryoken soon enough, and the two of them continued their stroll down the terrain known as the Stardust Road. This was one of the most famous places in Den City as many couples chose this spot to have the most romantic dates. The Kogami mansion was also located on the top of the cliff overseeing the breathtakingly magnificent ocean.

Seagulls squealed joyously as they soared not that high above the restless waves. The air was enriched with such well familiar fragrances of iodine and sea salt... but then Spectre smelled something drastically different. Ryoken noticed the way his aide's nostrils moved and smirked.

"Smells tasty?" he asked.

"Hmm... What is this?" confused, Spectre looked at his master.

Ryoken motioned forward at a big yellow truck parked right ahead.

"This is Café Nagi," young Kogami explained, smiling. "It began showing up here, too, recently. And I must say those hotdogs are delicious.

"Hotdogs... you say?" a visible frown appeared on Spectre's face.

"Ah! Welcome back!" the truck's owner grinned and waved at the pair; the man's somewhat scruffy looks made Spectre wince as he had always thought that anyone dealing with culinary should look after themselves first and foremost.

"Hello there," Ryoken replied with a smile; he looked around and noticed some people sitting around the nearest tables. "How is it going today?"

"Not bad," the hotdog vendor chuckled, turning over a sausage that began hissing, warning that it was about to get burned. "It's kinda chilly here, huh?"

"It always feels this way when it gets a little bit more windy near the ocean," young Kogami responded.

"Oh?" finally, Kusanagi Shoichi noticed Spectre behind Ryoken's back. "I see you brought a friend with you today! Hello!"

"Greetings," Spectre answered in a cold, disinterested voice.

"So? What it's gonna be today?" Shoichi spoke to Ryoken who was studying the menu.

"It's his first time," the way Ryoken said it and how he grabbed Spectre's hand made the latter teen blush. "That's why we would like something special."

"First time eating a hotdog?" Shoichi squinted suspiciously at Spectre who grimaced and mumbled something incoherent under his breath; however, that clearly hostile attitude only made the man laugh. "Okie-dokie! How about some good old French ones? I swear their taste is outstanding! I'll even make them extra crispy for you two!"

"Sounds like a plan," young Kogami smiled. "We would also like some coffee," he looked at Spectre who was already pouting. "Um, one coffee and one cappuccino, please?"

"Alright~!" Kusanagi-san winked and got to work right away, whistling some lively tune.

"What's with that sour face?" Ryoken asked as he and Spectre sat near one of the tables.

"What face?" the younger teen folded his arms, hardly looking at his master.

" _Your_ face," Ryoken smirked as he pointed directly at Spectre. "C'mon, spit it out. You've been that salty ever since I suggested to go and eat outside. What's the big deal about it?"

"Sir..." Spectre sighed and looked at him with clearly miserable eyes. "You may not like what I am about to say."

"I'm listening anyway," Ryoken gazed at him with all seriousness.

"Hmm... How long have you been buying food here?" Spectre asked sheepishly as he lowered his eyes and locked his own fingers together.

"I guess," young Kogami was slightly taken aback by this question, "it's been around two months already? Why?"

"Oh..." Spectre could feel his stomach clench for some reason. "But you have decided to tell me about it only now?"

"I know you prefer healthy food," the older teen shrugged. "I didn't choose to hide it from you forever, though?"

Suddenly, Spectre fell completely silent. Some unnerving atmosphere was born between the two of them as the younger teen pressed his own lips tightly as if he wanted to say something really badly, but disastrously lacked courage to actually do so.

"Spectre," Ryoken then reached out and gently held the boy's hand, making their fingers lace together. "You know you can tell me anything you want, right?"

"This..." Spectre sighed heavily and bit his lower lips, still refusing to look into his master's eyes. "This may sound very selfish."

"That's okay, really," Ryoken encouraged him to do so by cupping his face softly. "All humans are selfish in one way or another. It's not healthy to bottle it up, however."

"Very well then..." Spectre took a pause and another deep breath; afterwards, he finally let his and his master's gazes lock as his cheeks burned even brighter scarlet. "I thought you enjoyed my cooking the most, Ryoken-sama. To think that you may choose some... some primitive fast food over _my_ meal is... it offends me, to be honest."

Another moment of complete silence... and then Ryoken burst into laughter so hard that the nearest seagulls collectively squeaked in fear and took off immediately.

"R-Ryoken-sama!" Spectre was beyond flustered with his face redder than the ripest beetroot. "Why are you laughing?!"

It took some time for the older teen to calm down for good as he clumsily wiped tears that ran down his cheeks from such thunderous laugh.

"S-sorry!" young Kogami breathed in so that his voice could sound more or less normal. "It's just... You're too goddamn adorable!"

"Eh?" Spectre blinked helplessly as his heart pace quickened rather significantly.

"Yes, you are," Ryoken confirmed it again by nodding at smiling at him ever so lovingly. "Anyway, do you know why?"

"Why... what?" Spectre could barely move his lips as he whispered.

"Listen here," young Kogami put his hands on top of Spectre's. "There is nothing, _nothing_ more exquisite than your cooking. You put so much effort and passion when you prepare meals for me every day... but sometimes you are overdoing it."

"Overdoing?" Spectre frowned as he felt bitterness starting to overwhelm him. "Sir, I do not think so. I wholeheartedly enjoy every little thing I do for you. No praise is better than seeing you smile. Why? Why would you suddenly think that is a bad thing?"

"That is _not_ bad," Ryoken shook his head and his grip on the younger teen's hands tightened. "I'm simply worried that you are overworking yourself. Cooking, cleaning, gardening... Don't all that housekeeping stuff make you exhausted?"

"Our mansion is enormous," Spectre answered. "And we do not have any... AIs to provide all sorts of services. That is why I am the one who..."

"Sorry," young Kogami's face darkened. "But you know why we can't have any of... of _those_ things around the house."

"I understand, sir," Spectre nodded. "However, that is exactly why I want you to appreciate everything I do to serve you. My... my very life depends on it."

"You idiot..." Ryoken sighed heavily as he brought Spectre's hands to his own lips and kissed them. "Can't you see it? I do appreciate it all, but I want you to get some well-deserved rest and not worry about all that stuff 24/7. There will be no disaster if I include some hotdogs in my daily food intake, I swear."

"Still, those are called "junk food" for a reason," the younger teen smirked at him a bit defiantly.

"Whatever you say," Ryoken smiled as he saw Shoichi approaching them with their order ready. "But I want you to try a hotdog at least once. Just this once, okay? I promise, I won't make you eat them ever again if you hate it."

"There you go!" Shoichi beamed as he put a tray with their food on the table; then he made Spectre almost jump on his seat as he patted the teen on his shoulder encouragingly. "Don't sweat it, buddy. Hotdogs are valid, too!"

"Thank you," Ryoken expressed gratefulness in Spectre's stead as the boy in question was too shocked and flustered to manage any coherent speech.

"By the way," Kusanagi-san gave them a big thumbs up as he was going back to the truck, "you two are such a sweet couple!"

"His flattery is not going to add any extra points to his cooking..." Spectre huffed and grumbled as he picked up and carefully examined his hotdog.

"He is right though," Ryoken chuckled and took the first bite of his; young Kogami even closed his eyes, savouring this divine taste of something that was indeed quite "primitive" yet so delicious. "And this date is just perfect. Don't you agree, love?"

Ryoken smirked akin to a satisfied cat as he noticed that Spectre, despite his chagrin, still widened his lovely blue eyes in surprise as he bit his own hotdog, so extra crispy and juicy.

"Alright," and yet the younger teen blushed and kept playing his tsundere part stubbornly. "It is... alright, I suppose."

And it was the exact moment when Ryoken knew that they would have more hotdog dates at Café Nagi in the future.


End file.
